Aubrey Posen
Aubrey Posen is a main character in the first Pitch Perfect film. She was the uptight and traditionalist co-leader of the Bellas. She is constantly critical and insists that The Bellas use the same set list the Bellas have been using for years. She is notorious for vomiting whenever she is under pressure. She is now a graduate of Barden Univeristy, thus making her no longer a Bella. In Pitch Perfect 2, she is no longer a main character. She now runs the Lodge of Fallen Leaves which the Bellas visit in Pitch Perfect 2. She is a main character in the first film and a supporting character in the sequel. She is portrayed by actress Anna Camp. Biography 'Pitch Perfect' The movie begins with the 2011 ICCA finals. Aubrey and Chloe are the juniors who are about to be the leaders of the Bellas, much to their leader's (Alice) dismay. During her solo part, she vomitted, something that leads to their loss and humiliation. She determined to redeem herself and together with Chloe, she struggles to recruit the new members for the now humiliated Bellas. Eventually, some of the freshmen auditions. Her controlling nature starts to shown when she tells everyone should stick to the Bellas traditions with using the old songs The Bellas has been using for years and kicks out the girls who had sex with The Treblemakers members, in disgrace. She also rejects the suggestion and advice from everyone, including Beca, believing in her own that her ways are going to bring the Bellas to victory. When Beca, whom Aubrey seems to take a disliking from the start, shows that she does not want to be tied down to her rules, she is aware of this. Aubrey is the one who comforts Chloe when she told the Bellas that she has nodes. She also pushes everyone as hard as she pushes herself in things such as choreography and cardio. During regionals, she happily performs with the regular Bellas setlist, until Fat Amy performs the last song with full craziness, much to her fears. She kindly reminds her that next time she should stick to the original plans. She later conduct an "emergency meeting" at Beca's room, where she makes a reference to Cynthia-Rose's sexuality. She is also taking the Bellas oath seriously, even to everyone. She upsetly asks how Fat Amy has Bumper's number. Later at semi finals, Beca mix a different song to their setlist, which makes Aubrey furious, and she exposes her knowledge of Beca and Jesse's budding relationship and are about to kick Beca before she quits by herself. The Bellas lost anyway. During spring break, where the Bellas has splitting up following the loss, Aubrey, who is taking gym class, is informed that the Bellas are back in the competition after one of the competitor has been disqualified. Aubrey becomes increasingly controlling during their comeback rehearsal, in which the Bellas are not excited to exercise due to her being over critical to everyone, including her co-leader and best friend Chloe. Chloe, sick of her dominance, stands up for herself, to the point where Aubrey vomits due to her stress and anger. After she did, the club becomes a total mess where everyone is attacking each other. She, Chloe, and Fat Amy are all chasing for the pitch pipe, where Lilly falls to her vomit because Fat Amy pushes her. When Beca comes back and apologize, she is reluctant at first, but later relents. She reveals that her controlling nature is because of her father's teaching method. She quoted him if you did not succeed at the first try, pack your bags. She later gives in, giving Beca the lead to take them to victory. Aubrey later performs with The now new and improved Bellas with the brand new setlist, which impresses the commentators, audience, and the judges. She hugs with Beca after the performance. Later, it is revealed that the Bellas won in the next year where the audition is held. Aubrey and Chloe are nowhere to be seen with the Bellas, indicating they've graduated.So now they continue their acapella and idk what to write 'Pitch Perfect 2' She is now running the Lodge of Fallen Leaves, a retreat place. She is contacted by Chloe to prepare the place for the Bellas to exercise for bonding before the Worlds. She is greeted excitingly by Fat Amy and the Bellas. She greets the newest member of the Bellas, Emily. She instructs the Bellas to do the outbonds, still with her controlling nature. She tells Fat Amy that they will not sleep in a lodge or guest house, but instead a tent. During the campfire night, she tells everyone that she never thought that she would run the lodge after graduating. She listens to the Bellas plans after they graduates, and she sings a toned down rendition Cups with the girls. She last appears in the Worlds Competition when The Barden Bellas performs Emily's original song "Flashlight" as the final song from their setlist. She is harmonizing in the back with every former Bellas, including her former captain Alice and Emily's mother, Katherine Junk. Personality and traits After suffering an embarrassing incident during the 2011 ICCA finals, Aubrey resolves to win next year's championship. Because of this resolve, Aubrey wants everything done her way. She often clashes with Beca and berates the rest of the Bellas, often blaming Beca for the group's (actually Aubrey's) failures and shortcomings. She is evidently stubborn, refusing to believe that their unchanging, bland choreography and setlist are boring the audience and the judges, instead choosing to pin the blame on anyone who tries to change anything, most notably Beca. Aubrey is also stubborn, to an extent – even when she is at fault, she (at first) refuses to accept responsibility. She eventually defeats her pride by handing over leadership to Beca before the finals, whose changes to the group eventually win them the 2012 ICCAs. She is also known to vomit when stressed or under too much pressure. Portrayer Aubrey is portrayed by Anna Camp in Pitch Perfect. Gallery Tumblr mgi4yceZwr1rjtpqio1 500.png Tumblr mgi4wvHliS1rjtpqio1 500.png Tumblr mgcrf3DAMh1r2z9z5o1 400.gif Aubrey looking for some auditioners.png In the stand.png Aubrey Blows.jpg S Aubrey.jpg In the stand.png Aubrey looking for some auditioners.png Are you serious.png